


Tony does not want the reader to leave

by Lauren_the_simp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_the_simp/pseuds/Lauren_the_simp
Relationships: Tony Stark & Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Tony does not want the reader to leave

“I have to go…” you say, turning to Tony, who laid in bed next to you.

“You don’t have to, technically,” he says, looking at you.

“Oh?” You look at him quizzically. He gives you his signature look of “seriousness.”

“Well…technically, I own the Avengers,” he starts. You roll your eyes as you get up from the bed. “I mean if you think about it.” You look back at him, smiling.

“Well…if that’s the case, then…you won’t mind if I got an easier mission,” you say and kiss his cheek. He looks defeated. You got him. You laugh at his frown.

“I suppose I can talk to Fury about it, maybe,” he replies, and you laugh again.


End file.
